


First Night

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Malory Towers - Enid Blyton
Genre: Drabble, Employer/Employee relationship, F/M, Infidelity, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen's been packed off to school, Mrs Lacey's been packed off to bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adaptation Decay (AdaptationDecay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/gifts).



He jumped as the door handle turned, but he smiled when he saw who turned it.

'She's out?' he asked anxiously.

'Like a light.'

'She – knew you were giving her something?'

'Oh, she asked for it herself. Said she shouldn't sleep a wink for thinking of poor Gwendoline, all alone among strangers, crying herself to sleep...'

He frowned. 'Gwendoline is very lucky.'

That roguish, most un-governesslike smile. 'As am I.'

Miss Winter – he could not afford to start thinking of her as _Sylvia_ – turned the key in the lock and let her dressing gown slip, deliciously slowly, to the floor.


End file.
